The Lich King's Knight
by Solemn Ember
Summary: This is just a story about a DK and how she actually cares about the Lich King despite everything he has done. There's no spoilers and it might not be exactly in par with the game. I only own the Characters not the game nor the Lich King.
1. Chapter 1

The sun's vibrant rays shined down upon the earth, giving life to the trees, grass, and all life that needed it. A silver haired blood elf sat beneath a shady tree, her eyes closed and her lips pulled back into a small smile. It was a fine warm day with gentle breezes and the sound of the river pacifying her tired and frustrated mind. How long had it been since she had a decent break? Weeks? Months? A year or two? She didn't know.

The Blood elf sighed contently, her thoughts just being whisked away until her time of peace and tranquility was over and she was to go back to work in the shop her aunt owned. She cracked her eyes open because the sun found a way past the tree's thick leaves and hit her face. Raising a hand to shield her eyes, she peered around to see if any wild lynx were nearby. Satisfied that nothing that could potentially harm her, she relaxed back into the tree and closed her green eyes to the world and delved into the world of dreams.

All was quiet and peaceful, nothing upsetting the balance that was created. That is, if you heard the sirens to flee from the safety of your homes.

The blood elf shot her eyes open in alarm, her heart hammering away in her chest as she looked in the direction to where the sirens came from. The direction to where her home was. Smoke could be seen through the sky, freezing the bones of the blood elf that resisted the urge to flee. She must know if her aunt was alright.

She quickly found herself on her feet and sprinted to where her home was. She jumped over bushes, tree branches and, to her very own accomplishment, out ran an elder lynx back to her home. Horror and dread clogged her throat as she saw the devastation of her people. Night elves were attacking nay, raiding her village for their own sick amusement. Anger pumped through her veins but she only knew a few basic tricks to fighting and a few hidden moves to keep her alive. Despite that, she had no armor to better protect neither herself with nor a weapon to even fend off attackers. She turned her head away from a violent, gory scene that transpired a couple meters ahead of her. The sight and screams would haunt her forever.

Forcing her limbs to move, the Blood Elf quickly hid from view and silently made her way through the carnage and chaos to where her aunts' store was. She was careful not to alert any Night Elves that might be scouting, praising herself for overcoming such a difficult feat.

With the skill of a well trained Rogue, she made her way into a solid building that hadn't been scathed yet by the attackers. So far the Night Elves hadn't come near the building, but it didn't stop her from scouting out the room for any signs that might lead to having just one inside. Feeling a bit more comfortable after finding nothing, she desperately looked around to find her dear aunt.

The Blood Elf checked closets, under tables, behind curtains, and even large cupboards that could hide a small adult Blood Elf. Finding nothing, she quickly went up the winding stairs, hoping to find her dear aunt there.

With luck, she found that her aunt had been up stairs, a blunt weapon ready to defend for her life. A content sigh passed her lips as she signaled to her frightened aunt that it was her.

"Katrina! Oh dear Katrina you are safe!" She wailed and rushed to hug her niece. Katrina hugged the older woman back, smiling weakly.

"I thought you were dead! Quickly, come now. We must flee from this place for we are no longer safe." The woman took her hand, tugging at her arm for Katrina to follow suit. Katrina pulled her aunt back, placing a hand over her mouth. She leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Sh. I think we have company." She felt her aunt freeze under her hold, sweat now forming on her forehead and sliding down the sides of her face. Quietly, both woman backed up into the kitchen on the top were they hid most of their weapons.

Katrina released her aunt, letting the woman grip onto her weapon for dear life, and crawled to the drawers where the weapons were hidden. Behind a drawer hidden from the arch way, she silently took out two one-handed swords and twin daggers for her aunt. She couldn't be as quiet as she wanted to be with four weapons to worry about so her speed was slower and more cautious as she returned back to her aunts' side.

She handed the one dagger and one sword to her aunt, one who thanked the gods and disposed of her mallet, and prepared herself in case of an attack.

"I think the coast is clear." Her aunt whispered to Katrina. Katrina took a risky glance back at her aunt and nodded hesitantly. She was not her mother or father, but her luck was just as good as their skill. Climbing onto her feet, she wondered if she should put on the light weight mail armor before departing. It was better than going around in a simple cloth shirt and skirt.

"Hold on, let me get some armor first. Stay put." Her glare stopped her aunt from protesting and she nodded her head.

As quickly as she could, Katrina made her way to one of the rooms and found went to the armor rack. Quickly, she put on the chain metal shirt, leg guards, light mail boots that irritated her as she walked, heavy leather gloves, she couldn't find any more mail armor, and even found a necklace that gave her the strength to move comfortably in the armor.

Returning to her aunt, she motioned for her to guard her back while she fought off, if there were, any enemies along the way. She hid her dagger in case she lost her sword or in case they were close enough to strike a swift deadly blow.

They quickly left the building, avoiding any Night Elves. So far so good and they neared a clearing before a blood curling growl behind them made them turn swiftly and hesitantly behind them. Life was just not fair.

A tiger, a type she'd never seen before until now, was growling menacingly at them as a male Night elf leered at them with white eyes. Quickly, she pulled her aunt behind her and held a defensive stance to her enemy. The Night elf seemed amused, even going so far as laughing, saying words in a language she didn't know but assumed was that of mocking tone as he looked at her.

A snarl reached past her lips, ready to attack for the insult, to what she assumed it was, but held back. She didn't know if her enemy was stronger than her, of course he was, and she didn't know if he was going to attack. He seemed amused. Amusement turned to a wicked smirk which turned into a harsh command that had the tiger he was on pounce at her direction.

Katrina pushed her aunt away, dodging the claws by a mere inch, and rolled to her feet. She swung her sword expertly, successfully scathing the tiger a bit and went back to the defensive. A roar escaped the tiger's mouth as its eyes glared at her with a snarl. She glared back, hiding her fear since animals could sense it, and keeping her ground.

Her aunt was behind her, on the alert and ready to dodge and defend her niece in case she needed her. Katrina was grateful, but unless her aunt knew any long range spells or even had a long range weapon, they were going to need luck on their side.

The tiger pounced again at Katrina but instead of dodging like she did before; she crouched down as best and as low as she could with her sword aimed for the heart of the animal. The Night Elf didn't have time to react as Katrina used most of her strength to drive the blade into the animal without having it crushing her in the process.

"Slice its head!" She screamed at her aunt. Her aunt hesitated but quickly used her dagger to cut across its eyes. A gurgled roar escaped the beast before going limp on the blood elf. The Night elf had hopped off the beast before Katrina killed it and was now cursing in a language they knew and took out his daggers.

Katrina struggled out of the beast and went back into a defensive stance. Two against one seemed fair since both blood elves were inexperienced and relying on luck. The Night elf twirled his blade around expertly, a sinister sneer on his face while he looked upon both women. Katrina's face paled, thinking he was probably a rogue and defeating him would be really difficult.

Her aunt seemed to sense her niece's distress and said encouraging words to ease the younger elf. Taking a deep breath, Katrina was ready for the Night Elf's attack. He seemed to take cautious steps, analyzing the elves reactions. He seemed satisfied; quickly reaching to the pouch he had on his hip and threw a knife at both elves directions. Katrina used her sword to deflect the knife to another direction, but her aunt was slower so she couldn't deflect it quickly.

A sharp cry of pain made Katrina turn her head to her aunt who was grasping her bicep tightly. The Night elf took the chance to sprint at Katrina's direction and release a barrage of swift slices at the distracted blood elf. Katrina could feel a scream well up in her throat when the enemy's blade dug into her flesh and tore it open. She mustered up enough power to launch a quick kick at the elf's abdomen, effectively stunning him for a mere moment. Katrina took the chance to take out her own dagger and slice it across the elf's face.

A scream of agony coupled with spurts of blood escaped the Night elf but Katrina didn't allow him enough to time to call for help for her dagger found itself into his exposed throat and sliced it open.

The Night elf collapsed in a heap to the ground where his blood pooled underneath him. Katrina panted, tired and in pain, but she muscled up and trudged to her dead aunt. Wait, dead? Horror and sorrow coupled together beautifully as Katrina raced to her aunt who was dead on the grassy ground.

She slid her hand underneath her head and pulled her upright. Skin was tough and cold and eyes were void of life. Her aunt was dead, but how? She checked the wound that the retched Night elf caused, wincing at the blood and torn flesh. A green substance had seemed to surround the open wound, turning the skin into a horrible green color. Poison. Damn that rogue to hell.

She raised a hand to close her aunts' eyes, saying a prayer that her soul would return to God. She stood up; anger and spite boiling through her blood as she turned tucked both daggers away and gripped the handle of both swords tightly. Someone was going to pay and she didn't care if she died in the process.

She turned to the direction of the battle, determined to kill off the horrible Night elves one by one. Just as reached back to the village, her blood froze in her veins. Ghouls and undead had attacked the Night elves with the fierceness only they possessed. But how did they get here and why were they here? Her questions were answered when Death Knights had openly launched their own attack.

Katrina felt fear spike up. She was happy in a way that the Night Elves were being slaughtered but fearful because her people were rising up. Lady luck was just not on her side as one Death Knight spotted her. She barely saw the smirk on his face before she was running away. She could practically feel the pressure he gave off as he chased her. She wasn't that fast with armor on unlike him, so it was only matter of time before he caught up, blocking her path. He seemed amused, his eyes looking at hers tauntingly. Katrina held both swords close to her, sweat sliding gathering at her furrowed brows and sliding down her cheeks and down the column of her nose.

The Death Knight boasted out in laughter, highly amused at the blood elf. Katrina felt hatred directed at the bloody death knight, her pride hurt by his obvious amusement. So he thought it was funny to mock her? He found amusement in her pain? Well she'll show him a thing or two about taunting someone who didn't deserve to be laughed at for trying to survive.

Releasing a battle cry, Katrina ran at the Death Knight. His cocky smirk never left his face as he blocked her attack with ease. Not one to give up, she unleashed a barrage of well aimed strikes that he blocked. She didn't stop even though he continued to block her attacks. His booming laughter taunted her and mocked her obvious inexperience.

Humiliation and exhaustion burned behind her eyes as each of her attacks didn't contact with anything but his sword. It wasn't fair that he was in full strength and she was not. She had just finished a battle, went through an emotional pain, and had been injured just while this Death Knight was charged and ready for battle. She wished nay, demanded for a way to steal a bit of his energy so they would be able to fight a tiny bit fairer than this.

She put all her energy and strength for a final assault when her blades glowed brightly, blinding the death knight momentarily as she struck down on his chest. His armor gave way beneath the collision and her blades sliced across his flesh. She could feel power surge through her body and her wounds slowly healed on their own. She didn't waste time pondering the million of questions as to what happened. She attacked, her weapons still glowing with heaven's glow as energy returned to her.

The Death Knight, angered, let out a fierce roar and kicked her harshly in the stomach. With the wind knocked out of her, she flew across the ground until her back collided with a tree. She let out a cry of agony but she got to her feet, at least to defend herself, her eyes staring into his frosty blue ones. His lips were pulled back into a sneer and he was ready to kill her. The glow was still there, faintly, but she wondered if maybe she could harm him as he killed her.

He ran at her, sword drawn, and she stabbed both swords into the ground and willing the energy to flow around her. The earth cracked and rumbled, but sure enough energy flowed through. The ground had been blessed and she stared at the Death Knight, ready for him to kill her.

Fate was so cruel because what was once a death knight turned to a very horrible and powerful being that she only heard from stories. She tried to back away but since she was already near the tree, she couldn't go far. Her resolve and determination vanished at the sight of the Lich King before her. His frosty gaze held her frozen in place, the energy fading away and leaving her more defenseless than she already was.

"My lord, what brings you here?" The Death Knight had kneeled down, his head bowed and weapon put away. The Lich King didn't break the gaze as he answered to his subordinate.

"This Paladin has promise." Paladin? It finally clicked to her that the reason why she was sturdier, stronger, and more aggressive than the other elves of her age. She assumed she was to be a warrior or a paladin. She even assumed she was some sort of priest, what with the holy lig-. Oh she was so stupid. She could have healed herself instead of pleading with the gods.

"You are dismissed." The Death Knight obliged, shooting a glare at Katrina that promised a rematch. Katrina didn't return it, thinking she was going to die in the hands of the Lich King.

"What is your name Paladin?" His voice sent shivers down her spine as she fearfully looked up at the tall man.

"Katrina." She wasn't sure if she should call him sire, king, my lord, or be disrespectful so she didn't address him in any way or form.

"Katrina." He tested her name, instantly making the elf feel embarrassed and suddenly self-conscious. "How did you learn to fight?" Katrina fought the urge to look away, keeping her gaze leveled with his.

"My father taught me. He… he thought I had the potential to become a powerful blood elf. He never told me that I was a paladin or that I was to become one." She answered truthfully, but for some reason, she felt that she was lying. She knew she was telling the king the truth, so why did it sound like she was hiding something.

"I see." He turned his head back to the village, officially breaking their staring contest. Katrina looked down, her arms around her in a comforting hug. Her aunt was dead, she was face to face with the Lich King, and now she was going to die. At least she died fighting, somewhat.

"Katrina." She doubted that she would ever get used to his voice, but she was thankful she didn't have to.

"Yes sir?" It was like a knee-jerk reaction to address someone of a higher title with respect, despite the fact that this King probably didn't deserve it.

He seemed amused for a moment before drawing his sword and lifting it to her the left breast bone where her heart thundered violently.

"You are to become one with the Scourge and you will fight for me as a Death Knight." Before she could protest, he plunged the blade through her heart and out the other side. She coughed up blood, feeling her life drain from her body.

Katrina used the last of her strength to look into the Lich King's eyes, confusion and a bit of happiness swimming her fading green eyes. Her eyes closed and a small smile graced her lips. Before her world went black, she muttered something that confused the Lich King as he pulled his sword out from her body.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is my first story and if you guys like it enough to say "Hey what about chapter two?" Then I'll do my best to post it up. It's not the greatest, but I do hope it wasn't the worst thing you ever read. So after you read, review. Comments and Criticism is welcome, just actually have useful criticism that could help me instead of hurt me.

Um, if there is any misspelled words or if I might have put a word that sounded right but wasn't the right word please tell me so I could fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of burning pine wood roused a sleeping body on a queen sized bed to awaken. A groan passed the pale lips of a Death Knight, her bright glowing eyes opening and staring the ceiling. Robotically, the Death Knight sat up, looking around her room. Getting out of the covers, she saw that she was dressed in the traditional Death Knight Armor and robes.

'_Did I sleep in these?_' She thought, looking around again. She tried to think back, to scan her memories to see why she slept in her clothes. Nothing but a haze that clouded her mind, leaving her dumbfounded and strangely vulnerable to the world; she didn't think anything of it, simply assuming that she must have hit her head or something.

Slowly, she made her way to a mirror on the dresser and stared at the woman staring back. Silvery white hair framed her face in straight thick strands. Pale skin contrasted against the dark clothes she wore yet complimented her frosty blue eyes and hair. She hesitantly touched the mirror, recognizing the woman yet couldn't place a name.

A knock on her door made her place the mirror back on the dresser and went to answer the annoyed knocker. Opening the door, she saw a face that she recognized but didn't know.

"Finally the princess awakes." His sneer was not welcomed but she didn't complain.

"Um, did you need something…? She trailed off since she didn't know his name, not that he complained.

"The King wants to see you when you woke up. How long have you been up?" His tone was light, free even, but it didn't hide the annoyance and bitterness hidden underneath.

"I just woke up about two minutes ago." He seemed disinterested and still annoyed.

"Fine, come with me." He grabbed her wrist painfully and dragged her, she had to close the door, down a large hallway and through a couple huge doors before they were outside, sort of, with ghouls bustling themselves with work.

The Death Knight female looked around curiously, not remembering any of this at all. A ghoul looked at her, its black void of eyes staring at her; well its face was staring at her, as if seeing right through her. Unconsciously, she reached out to grasp the male Death Knights wrist, getting closer to him as she soaked up everything.

"Here we are." He had stopped short before the huge hole in the ground where a row of captured prisoners were tied to a chain laced with magic. He released her wrist, pointing to the balcony where she was supposed to go.

"Um, thank you." He let out a gruff sound as a reply, walking back to the direction they had came from.

The Death Knight walked over to the balcony, still unsure but a bit more comfortable after she saw the Lich King standing and overlooking to the ground.

She made sure not to get too close, in case she might offend him or disturb him, and kneeled down. Her head was bowed, an arm on her bent knee and the other resting on the ground by the knuckles.

"Your Highness, how may I assist you?" She felt nervous, but he didn't make any moves to kill her or harm her, to what she assumed was a good start.

"Stand." It was a simple command that could hold so many meanings behind it. Stand so I could have a better job at killing you? Stand so I could see the rest of your life disappear from your eyes? Not wanting to upset him, she stood up but didn't meet his gaze. Instead, her eyes stayed firmly glued to his dark chest plate armor.

"What is your name Death Knight?" That got her attention because now she was staring at the frosty eyes of her king, her body trembling. Her name? Her name. What the hell was her damn name? Embarrassment and shame racked through her body as she desperately tried to search her memory for her name. All attempts were in vain, for the haze only thickened and prevented her from retrieving any information.

"I-I don't know my lord. I cannot seem to remember anything." She bowed her head, afraid to look at him anymore. She didn't see the pleased and amused smirk gracing the Lich King's face and then vanish shortly after it came.

"Then your name shall be Styx. Do you understand me?" Her name was to be Styx? If the lord wishes for it, then so be it.

"Yes sir." She met his eyes, a stoic expression masking the inner turmoil deep inside. He turned, his back now facing her. She released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. All was quiet until his echoed voice spoke once more.

"All that I am: anger, cruelty, vengeance - I bestow upon you, my chosen knight. I have granted you immortality so that you may herald in a new, dark age for the Scourge.

Gaze now upon the lands below us. The Scarlet Crusade scurries to undo my work, while Light's Hope stands defiantly against us - a blemish upon these Plaguelands. They must all be shown the price of their defiance. You will become my force of retribution. Where you tread, doom will follow. Go now and claim your destiny, death knight."

"Yes sir." Styx turned her heel and started walking away when she paused. She turned her head to look at the back of her king's head, a question on the tip of her tongue.

"Speak." She jumped, unaware that the king had sensed her confusion and cleared her throat.

"My Lord, if I may ask… who was I?" Her hands tightened into fists, afraid that maybe she over stepped her boundaries and angered her king in some way.

"Do not ask me that." She took his warning to heart and bowed, apologizing for her rude behavior and headed off to grand room with prisoners, ghouls, and a tall man in a lighter shade of blue armor.

She walked over to him, standing next to him to await orders. He turned his head, acknowledging her with a thin smile.

"You have heard the call of the Lich King, death knight. Now it is the time to answer to your master. Your training begins now." Styx nodded her head, bowing in respect.

"The single most important piece of equipment to a death knight is a runeblade. It is through a runeblade that a death knight commands the power of frost, blood, and the unholy. The runeblade also acts as a vessel to store the death knight's runic power." Styx nodded her head, understanding, a bit, at what he just explained to her.

"The time has come to create your first runeblade. Search the weapon racks on this floor and locate a Battle-worn Sword. Once found, take the sword to a nearby runeforge and use it to create a runeblade. Do not ever forget that a runeblade is an extension of your being. A death knight cannot fight without a runeblade."

Styx nodded her head, dismissing herself in search for the weapon racks. Finding one a couple meters away, she saw a sword a bit more decent than the rest on the rack and plucked it out. Analyzing it, she deemed it worthy enough for an interesting weapon and walked over to a giant, golden skeletal head with its mouth wide open. Unsure, she held out the weapon to its mouth, waiting for anything to happen.

Shortly after, power seemed to seep into the sword, molding it, reshaping it, and renewing it into an actual fighting blade. To say the least, Styx was impressed at how quick it was. Only fifteen minutes instead of the hour or two she thought might be.

Styx walked back to where instructor Razuvious was pacing, sword now comfortably strapped to her back. Razuvious stopped when he saw that she completed her word and gave her a much wider smile, well wider than the thin line smile he gave her before.

"Well done, Styx. You have successfully created your first runeblade weapon. With it you will sow the seeds of chaos and destruction! In your wake there will be a bloodied field of battle, littered with the corpse of all that would dare oppose the Scourge." The pride and determination in his voice made Styx smile broadly. Pride swelled in her chest for the Scourge and even to the Lich King. The king must be a great man to have such determined, loyal subordinates willing to die in battle for him and the Scourge.

"Now let us head back to the runeforge and I will show you how to engrave your runeblade with a rune of your choice." Styx took her sword from her back, listening as Razuvious continued to speak about how the runes will help in battle and make your flow with the dark energy. He allowed her to choose one out of the two runes, Cinderglacier and Razorice, which she took Razorice, and told her how to engrave it.

"Good. At least you pick up on things quickly, something I can't say everyone has but wish they did." The comment made Styx chuckle. At least she wasn't a total loss.

"Remember these words, death knight. The Runeforge is a Scourge instrument. It exists only in Acherus, Naxxramas, and the heart of Icecrown! You may only emblazon your weaponry at a Runeforge. Return often and emblazon all of your weapons. A death knight must be prepared for all that would dare oppose him!"

Razuvious handed her a key, informing her that an endless hunger would soon take over her and that the only way to sate it is to kill. He pointed to where the prisoners, or unworthy initiate as he called them, and to free one to do battle. To make it fair, somewhat, he wanted her to allow them to equip their armor and weapon before they do battle.

"Two lives, one key. Do not fail me Styx." She nodded her head at Razuvious, turning at the ball of her heels and walked over to the stairs leading to her 'salvation' as the instructor so nicely phrased it.

She didn't go in until she found who she wanted to battle. Seeing a male blood elf glaring at her, she found that he was the one she wanted to fight. Taking cautious steps down, she made her way to where the blood elf was chained. He didn't move, just stayed staring at Styx with murder and arrogance.

"If you beat me, you will have won your freedom." She muttered, unlocking his chains and thus freeing him. "Collect your armor and weapon and we will battle when you are ready."

The blood elf towered in front of Styx, his green eyes that every blood elf has boring into hers. "I will win and you will be the one who is the unworthy scum." His comment made the death knight glare, her gaze as cold as the temperature.

"We will see about that, blood elf." He shot her one last glare before leaving to put on his armor and held his weapon in his hands.

"Let us fight." Styx prepared herself, waiting for him to attack first. None moved, not a muscle. She was not the one to give in, no matter how impatient she was getting.

He attacked first, swinging his sword in an upward angle. Styx dodged it, countering it with a vertical downward strike. Her blade connected with his but the she didn't stop there. Using her Icy Touch, she touched his exposed skin, dealing damage and successfully slowing down his strikes.

The blood elf growled in pain, his body trembling violent in hopes to warm itself up to keep up with the speed she was dealing with. He was slowing down; giving the opportunity Styx was hoping for, released a barrage of strikes that he found difficult to dodge. Her sword came in contact with his armor, weakening the plate. He regained his composure, now fighting back with vigorous and powerful strikes.

Styx stepped back, faltering slightly at his raw determination to win and destroy. The clashing of swords attracted a small crowd, and not the just the prisoners who screamed for the blood elf to slaughter her, but also some ghouls and a couple of Death Knights who peered on, highly amused.

With their cheering and peering gaze, Styx lost her focus for a moment, which was all the blood elf needed to almost cut off her arm. The death knight swallowed down her agony, jumping back to grasp the gash running from her bicep to her wrist. A growl escaped her lips, her eyes narrowed into slits while blood poured out of the open wound.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." She forced her body to ignore the pain as she lifted her sword. He gave her a cocky grin but instead of getting the result he wanted, she gave a secretive smirk.

Styx charged at him, concentrating on using the plague strike to surround her blade. She swung down, a blow he anticipated and aimed to block but before the swords clashed, she redirected the weapon so aim for his abdomen.

The plague strike took effect quickly, spreading through his body when she pierced through the armor and sliced through his flesh. He howled in pain, cursing and damning her. She only smirked and delivered the final blow by piercing through his armor for the second time and plunged through his body like butter. A gurgled, bloody curse escaped his lips just before his body went limp.

Styx pulled her sword, swinging it so the excess blood created a beautiful splash. The death knights that had gathered all left, leaving the ghouls to clean up the mess and Styx to return to Razuvious. He seemed pleased, his eyes contorted with the knowledge that she would come out victorious.

"Go to the Lich King to receive further orders." That was all he commanded her to do before going back to pacing. Styx nodded, putting away her sword. Pain shot up through her, causing the sword to drop on the ground. She forgot had forgotten that she was injured.

Styx wondered if she should it would offend the king to address him in state of appearance. But if she disobeyed Razuvious orders, she could get in trouble with both of them. So which was it? Appear to the Lich King injured and bloody, or clean up her wound and then address him later, thus getting in trouble with him and Razuvious.

She sighed, picking up her sword from the ground and going to the balcony. It was better to get scolded at by appearing bloody rather than disobeying orders.

She kneeled down, placing her sword gently on the ground and bowed at him like she did before. The blood in her right arm continued to slide down her arm, making a crimson puddle around her fist. She stared at the glossy liquid, watching the different shadows that passed by.

"A death knight must never appear injured, unless you desire the enemy to find a way to use your injury against you and kill you." Styx almost jumped out of her skin when he spoke. She doubted she would ever get used it. A feeling of Déjà vu washed over her when she thought that. Had she said the same thing before? She just couldn't remember.

"I'm sorry M'lord. I just wasn't sure if I should address you like this or disobey instructor Razvious orders and clean up before speaking with you again." She bit her lower lip lightly, afraid she might have offended him.

The King had no idea how to respond to that. Just like the time he killed her, he had no idea how to respond to her thank you. He remembered the serene look as he pulled his blade from her chest, the smile she gave him. Never had he met someone that smiled when they died.

"See to it that it does not happen again. If you are injured you will fix it up before returning to me. I cannot afford to lose a death knight because they were careless." Styx smiled lightly. She was glad she had a caring king, even if it was for his own reasons.

"Yes sir."

"Go clean yourself up and return to me when you are done. It is then I will give you further instructions on your next task." Feeling brave, Styx lifted her head and saw that the Lich King was looking at her. She nodded her head, picking up her sword as she stood. She bowed her head before dismissing herself back to her living quarters.

"So I see that you actually survived your first battle." There was that mocking voice again. Styx turned to see the death knight from earlier.

"Ah, well yes I have." She smiled sheepishly, her steps slowing into step with his.

He cocked an eyebrow at her when he saw the gash on her arm. "Call it a hunch, but are you some sort of masochist or something? Or do you have a death wish?" Styx stared at him, confusion masking her face. He sighed in annoyance, pointing to the gash on her arm.

"Oh this, ah, well, um, the blood elf had got me. I just had ignored the pain until I tried to put away my sword. Since I'm right handed, and the gash is on my right arm, pain had shot up through it and I remembered I was hurt. I didn't want to disobey orders by cleaning up my wound and angering the Lich king so I went to him like this. He told me that I was stupid for appearing injured and ordered me to clean myself up before going back."

The death knight seemed surprised before he let out a smirk. "I see. Then I must say you earned yourself the right to be called a Death Knight if the Lich King orders you to fix yourself up."

Styx didn't dwell on the comment since she reached her room. Apparently the Death Knight didn't seem to care that it was her room and she didn't invite him in, because he followed her inside. He went even as far as to relax on her bed.

"Excuse me, but I didn't say you could enter my room." Styx glared, well pouted, at the male death knight.

"Yeah, well who said I cared about what you said?" He shot her a cocky smirk, making Styx roll her eyes.

"You insensitive jerk." She went to her drawer and looked for some bandages and some sort of herb or ointment to place on the wound. She found the bandages but not the ointment. She huffed out a breath of annoyance, guessing she would have to just clean the wound and bandage it.

"Hey, stupid, you do know you could use a healing potion right?" Styx turned her head sharply, a death glare aimed at his direction.

"I am not stupid you asshole. I know I could use a healing potion but then that would mean I would waste it when I could use it with a bit more serious injuries than just this." He seemed taken back before roaring out in laughter.

"Well, at least I know you're not boring. What's your name anyway?" He had sat up, watching her bustle around with a small bowl filled with water and bandages.

"My name is Styx." She peeled off her armor, careful to avoid irritating her wound any further. He watched her carefully, observing how she was careful when it came to actually cleaning the wound. Dabs here and there that returned soaked with blood.

He sighed, getting off the bed to her side. She looked up questioningly when he took the cloth from her hand, rung it out, and cleaned up the wound, leaving the cloth there for mere seconds to soak up the blood and allowing the cool water to heal the wound.

"Volkan." He muttered, being a little less careful than her when tending the wound. Styx winced at his not so gentle touch but didn't complain.

She looked at his face, watching the way his brows furrowed in, a thin line set on his face. Styx finally figured out that he was a blood elf Death knight, much like her. Though, his armor was a tad different than hers. His armor proved a bit more useful than the one she was wearing.

"Thank you." Another gruff reply, just like before, only instead of leaving he was now bandaging up from her wrist up to where the gash started on her bicep.

"There. Just so you know, I'm not always going to do this every time you get hurt. I don't have that kind of time or energy." He glared at her, a scowl evident on his face. Styx just smiled, despite the insult.

"Of course." She stood put her armor back on, feeling better that she wasn't spilling blood on the floor like before.

"Hurry up stupid. The Lich King is waiting." Another glare at his direction, one he ignored.

She grabbed her sword, ushering the male to leave her room. It wasn't like she didn't trust him, wait, she didn't, but she didn't want anyone in her room without her being there. She closed the door, heading to the direction that she went before while Volkan went the opposite direction.

Just before he was out of ear shot, Styx turned around to yell out to him.

"Hey Volkan!" He turned, irritated but curious as to what she wanted.

"Maybe if you got laid you wouldn't be such a jerk!" She allowed a few seconds for him to absorb what she said before running before he used any spells on her. The look on his face was priceless.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Ok well Chapter 2 was just an intro to her being a Death Knight but not remembering about her past. This chapter wasn't all the best but it's just a start. It's just to get a feel on how she responds to the king and introducing Volkan, the Death Knight from the first chapter.


End file.
